Traição
by Senhorita. Kurama Youko
Summary: Eles tiveram um relacionamento no passado, mas terminaram. Quando ela volta para o Japão, conseguirá mexer com o coração dele? SessxOC Hentai? Lógico!


**Traição**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 1: **_A Volta_

**-**

**-**

**Obs: **Essa fanfic possui Hentai! Por isso, se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido, não leia!

**Obs2: **Em _Itálico _quer dizer lembranças.

-

-

- _Estava com saudades! - Sesshoumaru murmurou, beijando-a no pescoço - Por que teve que ficar tanto tempo fora...?_

_- Os estudos, Sesshy. - Kate enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado, fechando os olhos, sentindo os beijos dele, que agora estavam ficando cada vez mais quentes. - Tudo isso... Foi saudades?_

_- Claro... - Sesshoumaru respondeu, desamarrando o nó, fazendo a blusa cair, mostrando a namorada com apenas um sutiã - Eu estava morrendo de saudades..._

_Sesshoumaru a carregou no colo, até o quarto, onde a colocou, gentilmente, deitada na cama. Em seguida, começou novamente a beijá-la. _

_Kate procurou a boca de Sesshoumaru. Estava fora há alguns anos, e só agora que se reencontrava com Sesshoumaru. Não fazia tanta noção que sentia tanta falta dele._

_A língua dos dois se tocavam, com tanto desejo, como se a vida dos dois dependessem daquilo. O beijo se intensificou. _

_Sesshoumaru começou a beijar o pescoço de Kate, com ardor. Finalmente, chegou na altura dos seios. Tirou o sutiã com a mão e começou a passar a língua por eles. Kate gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Há quanto tempo não sentia aquela sensação? Talvez desde a última vez que eles transaram... E isso fazia há quanto tempo? Uns três anos...?_

_Sesshoumaru desabotoou a calça da namorada, arrancando a calcinha. Depois, tirou sua camisa, a calça e a cueca._

_Pronto. Os dois estavam nus._

_Kate enlaçou o pescoço do namorado, enquanto Sesshoumaru a penetrava, lentamente. Fazia isso há muitos anos, mas não queria machucá-la._

_Kate gemeu, roçando as unhas nas costas do namorado. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o prazer que era de ter o namorado de volta. _

_- Sesshoumaru... - Sussurrou._

_O sussurro saiu de uma forma tão sexy, que Sesshoumaru aumentou a força. Fôlego era o que não faltava de jeito algum._

_Finalmente chegaram ao clímax._

_- Te amo. - Sesshoumaru disse, saindo de cima da namorada. _

_- Eu também te amo. - Kate respondeu, se enfiando nos braços musculosos do namorado. - Eu senti tanta saudades..._

_- Eu também... - Sesshoumaru depositou mais um beijo na bochecha de Kate, sorrindo de uma forma maliciosa - Principalmente disso, não é?_

_Kate abriu a boca, protestando. Mas não falou nada. Sabia que também sentia falta do sexo, mas... Será que ele só pensava nisso? Amarrou a cara._

_- Você é um idiota. - Murmurou friamente, pegando o roupão, vestindo-o. - Vou comer alguma coisa... Estou com fome. - Informou, saindo do quarto._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Sesshoumaru acordou, suando frio.

Nos últimos dias, aquelas lembranças o perseguiam. Pergunta-se o porquê. Eles haviam terminado o namoro, havia algum tempo. Por que, naquelas últimas semanas - e nas vésperas do seu casamento -, lembrava-se tanto daquilo?

Levantou, caminhando para o banheiro. Abriu a torneira, jogando um pouco de água no rosto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

- Quero esse relatório no máximo no fim da tarde. - Sesshoumaru mandou. - E eu não tolero atrasos.

- Sim senhor. - Sayuka respondeu, timidamente. - Eu... Vou começar agora. - Disse, saindo da sala de Sesshoumaru.

- Está nervoso, Sesshoumaru? - Inuyasha perguntou, irônico - Você que sempre foi tão neutro. Está com problemas?

- Não te interessa! - Sesshoumaru respondeu, friamente - Se eu tenho problemas, só interessa a mim sabe-los!

- Hmmm... - Miroku murmurou, com um ar inteligente - Há quanto tempo você e a Kagura não transam?

- O QUÊ?

- Normalmente, quando eu fico assim, é por causa da falta de sexo... - Miroku olhou para o teto - A Sangozinha está em greve... E eu não sou louco para traí-la!

- HáHáHáHá... Bem feito! - Inuyasha tirou sarro do amigo - A Kagome não está em greve! Na verdade, eu acho que ela está com um fôlego...

- Sortudo! - Miroku encarou o amigo, sentindo uma pontada de ciúme - A Kagome já é um monumento e ainda ter um fôlego--

- Olha o que você fala da MINHA MULHER! - Inuyasha se levantou num pulo, indo em direção do amigo.

- Inu... Inu... Não fique tão bravo...

Sesshoumaru suspirou. Já estava cansado de separar as brigas dos dois bakas. Eles que se matassem. Seria um alívio para ele.

_"Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru..."_

A voz dela ecoava nos seus pensamentos.

_"Me prometa que nunca vai me abandonar..."_

E lá estava ele, noiva de uma outra mulher. Sentiu-se culpado. Prometeu nunca abandoná-la, e era isso que ele havia feito.

Balançou a cabeça. Não tinha o porquê de se sentir culpado. Eles haviam terminado o namoro de um jeito civilizado...

Olhou o amigo e o irmão e percebeu que eles estavam o observando.

- Que é? Nunca me viram?

- Não é isso, Sesshoumaru... É que você parecia tão distante. - Miroku prontamente respondeu.

- Humpf, se eu estou distante, o problema é meu. Agora, FORA DA MINHA SALA OS DOIS!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

As pessoas que desembarcaram no Japão, agora estavam saindo do avião, correndo para encontrar os seus parentes e amigos.

No meio da multidão toda, uma mulher chamava a atenção: alta, cabelos louros, olhos verdes, usava uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans.

- Sesshoumaru... - Murmurou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_Pessoas do meu coração!_

_Como vão? Espero que bem!_

_Como eu citei na outra fanfic, estava fazendo um Hentai... E cá está ele! Hentai no primeiro capítulo, bem leve. Vai ficar mais quente, no decorrer dos capítulos! )_

_Desculpa se esse Hentai saiu um pouco... Bizarro, mas é que é o meu primeiro! xP_

_Mandem reviews falando do que acharam!_

_Kissus and Já Ne!_


End file.
